1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of processors and, more particularly, to reducing replay occurrence in processors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Managing power consumption in processors is increasingly becoming a priority. In many systems, the power supply is at least sometimes a battery or other stored-charge supply. Maximizing battery life in such systems is often a key selling feature. Additionally, even in systems that have effectively limitless power (e.g. systems plugged into a wall outlet), the challenges of cooling the processors and other circuits in the system may be reduced if power consumption can be reduced in the processors.
Some processors implement replay, in which an instruction (or instruction operation) is issued for execution and, during execution, a condition is detected that causes the instruction to be reissued again at a later time. Instructions can also be replayed if a preceding instruction is replayed (particularly if the instructions depend on the previous instructions). If an instruction is replayed due to a condition that may take some time to clear, it is likely that the instruction will be issued and replayed repeatedly until the condition is cleared. The power consumed in issuing the instruction, only to be replayed, is wasted.